Fairly Vickyous! - Trouble o' Tootsday
Plot Tootie meets the really really new threat, Vicky. She's always an old constant threat to her, but after she learns of her new change, that is being a cruel fairy, she uses Vicky to finally hang out with Timmy, unaware of what she did with the wishes she granted to the little sister before. What's going to happen to Tootie and Timmy, as an even newer threat? Find out. Trouble o' Tootsday (A sidewalk. Nothing interesting, until the non-environmentalist Tootie showed up suddenly from the right) *Tootie: I can't find my sister! Which means I can go find Timmy and cheer him up with this, and then he will LIKE me! Why am I talking to myself? (She knocked on Timmy's door. Alarms and all that blew off. Timmy watched through the camera, and talked to the microphone) *Timmy: *Deep voice* Hi, dear visitor. Timmy is not available now to be tortured, loved, or babysat by yours truly. Please find the nearest school to find Timmy, and please run away from your sister when you see her. Thank you for your concern. *Tootie: What monstrous things my sister did around here! I finally felt her REAL absence! Only to see this?! *Timmy: She could be anywhere around you. She could be even the fly flying beside you. *Tootie: What? (It turned out that Timmy's guess was oddly correct. A red haired fly??) *Timmy: This fly... Could be your sister. (Cut to inside, Jorgen came up) *Jorgen: Timmy, just spell her the cursed Lokness name with spacing, she will understand everything puny human! *Timmy: V-I-C-K-Y is the fly right beside you, dear visitor! *Jorgen: Great! One slip and we’re done! Again! *Tootie: Now he claims a fly is my sister? Curse you, Mr. Crocker. (Cut to Tootie's room) *Tootie: My sister is STILL ruining lives! Which means I can't make Timmy love me! He even claims that a fly is my sister! Hey, why is that fly following me since I was there? *yell* GO AWAY! (The fly left the room through the door, which closed itself) *Tootie: A fly that can close the door? Its the wind! Right, Timmy? (The door slammed open, and if I say that it wasn't Vicky who opened the door, then I would've been dead already.) *Vicky: Hi twerpette! *Tootie: You! AGAIN! Oh, sorry, Mr. Crocker. *Vicky: *calm* I am here with you since the very day you were born. *normal* There is only one thing I can do to you... *Tootie: Torture me? AHHH!! *Vicky: Hahahahahaha! But first, you should listen to the ear dropping, Dying Duck medley! (A series of loud quacks formed to make a musical track was heard. Tootie covered her ears with her hands in response. Soon the medley ended.) *Vicky: Hahahahahahaha! *Tootie: So now what? I'm gonna save the world by telling everybody about your meanness, no, about your totally pure evil! *Vicky: You can't, twerpette. You cannot trick me again by hiding from me, Deep Toot. *Tootie: Ugh! You don't even know what Deep Toot is! How come do you know Deep Toot?! *Vicky: Its because... I... am... your... *Tootie: ...mother? *Vicky: NO! I... am... your... *Tootie: ...father? (Vicky hanged Tootie on the ceiling using two ropes tied to her legs. All by hand.) *Vicky: I am your... (She did her usual explosions and whatever we had enough of, to say that she was her...) *Vicky: FAIRY GODMOTHER! Hahahaha! *Tootie: Really? *Vicky: Yes... Make a wish, or ELSE! *Tootie: I wish for a pony! *Vicky: Ponies? Heh. Here's your little pony. (Wish granted. Tootie also left the ceiling magically) *Tootie: Oh, a nice little pony! Come on, nice pony, lets ride together! (Tootie tries to climb the pony up, but it refused Tootie for some reason) *Tootie: You rude pony! I wish the pony was gone! (Vicky made the pony disappear... Or it got exploded in other words) *Vicky: That's not enough, twerpette! I want more! *Tootie: I wish for a tasty cake! (What awaited Tootie in that cake as she...) *Tootie: Thanks! (...ate it?) *Tootie: AHH!! This tasty cake hurts my tongue! *Vicky: It comes baked with exploding candy! Hahahahahaha! *Tootie: You're still nasty like your former self! Oh no! *Vicky: Come on... make a wish... *Tootie: I wish for a Blocko box! (She had her Blocko box) *Tootie: Now lets make a tower! Oh, what's this? (She grabbed a Blocko dragon. To her surprise, it breathed fire on her face, which made Vicky laugh in amusement) *Tootie: Oh Vicky! I can't take you any more!! *Vicky: How about I make you sleep on spikes? WISH, please! *Tootie: *sigh*. I wish that Timmy doesn't know you exist! *Vicky: What?! Ugh... (Cut to Timmy's house) *Timmy: Why did we put all those cameras and security systems, Jorgen? *Jorgen: Because you made them to defend the two of us from your evil babysitter! *Timmy: I have an evil babysitter? *Jorgen: Yes Timmy!! Stop playing games with me! *Timmy: I don't remember having a babysitter, Jorgen! *Jorgen: She babysat you for 50 years! Stop playing with me... wait... *Timmy: What? *Jorgen: Don't tell me she made you forget she exists... this is the wish that could put you in a big negative surprise! *Timmy: Who's she? *Jorgen: Don't spell her name without the spacing! V-I-C-K-Y. *Timmy: Vi- (The door suddenly opened. It was Tootie!) *Tootie: Hi Timmy! *Timmy: Oh, hi Tootie! Its nice seeing you again! *Jorgen: No Timmy! This is a trap by that evil monster! *Tootie: Who's that army guy, Timmy? *Timmy: He is my fai- I mean friend, Jorgen. *Jorgen: Hi, Tootie! *Tootie: Let's go out, should we? *Timmy: Let's go! *Jorgen: Timmy, NO! (He was too late though) *Jorgen: Timmy, you puny human! You're falling to the trap of that fiend! (Cut to Timmy and Tootie in the park. They were playing with the kites) *Timmy: I love kites! *Tootie: Me too! *Timmy: What could possibly go wrong! (Both giggled, but we also saw a shaking bush. And the red squirrel showed up) *Vicky: Time to surprise them, WITH THUNDER! (And yes, sudden thunder struck the kites) *Tootie: No! Not that sudden thunder strike again! Did somebody spell my sister's name? *Timmy: Do you HAVE a sister? *Tootie: I don't know? *Timmy: Let's go cycling! *Tootie: Yeah! *Vicky: Cycling? You must be kidding me... (Timmy and Tootie left the park) *Jorgen: Timmy, no! Don't go anywhere without me! Its dangerous! (The screen faded to the two of them while they were riding bicycles, giggling as well) *Tootie: I've never had that much fun with you, Timmy! *Timmy: Neither did I! Let's enjoy this day while it lasts! (We were now watching the scene through a telescope. It was Vicky watching them from a rooftop) *Vicky: Magic! Hahahahahaha! Now lets see what happens when I do this... (She placed up a "No cycling" sign using her magic near the area Timmy and Tootie were cycling in, and a police car. Both waltzed through to the area, without feeling Vicky's magic until the sirens suddenly started up) *Timmy: What? This is a no cycling area!? But it wasn't one second ago! *Tootie: Uh-oh! We don't like those areas! (A police officer came up) *Officer: Kids, you know this is a no cycling area, right? *Timmy: But this area wasn't a no cycling area just a few moments ago! What happened? *Officer: I don't know what happened either, but I must enforce the laws no matter what! Sorry kids... (The officer took the bikes away from the two. And Tootie cried of course. We cut to Vicky who was laughing in amusement, before we got back down there.) *Timmy: Don't worry. Let's have a party at your house! *Tootie: Oh Timmy! I love you! (Jorgen showed up) *Jorgen: Timmy, I have been searching for you all day! I have seen the sudden thunder and the bikes! *Timmy: Are you going to blame them on a babysitter I've never met? *Jorgen: Yes. She's V-I-C-K-Y! (The two left already) *Jorgen: UGH, Turner! (Cut to Vicky) *Vicky: A party? In my house? Time to ruin Tootie's day. Hahahahahaha! By the way, what's with the army guy around there? (Cut to Tootie's/Vicky's house, which was at party mode) *Timmy (to everyone): ...and then I told the bus driver, what could possibly go wrong! (Everyone laughed. Vicky was hiding there, in a portrait of herself) *Vicky: I hate when Timmy's jokes become that funny. So... (She raised the wand, and...) *Timmy: ...then he told me, "I fell into a big hole because I tripped from a rabbit!". (Cricket noise, the crowd's mood had been changed. Aside from Tootie's.) *Timmy: What? *Vicky: Tomatoes, please. (Everyone threw tomatoes at him. Somebody from the crowd talked) *Guy 1: This scary fiend left the house and its still boring! *Guy 2: Nothing changed! Apart from her absence... *Crowd: BOOO! (Timmy ran to Tootie's room) *Tootie: Why? I find his joke funny! What's the matter? *Guy 3: You too? Tomatoes! (Tootie ran to her room as well) *Timmy: What's with the bad luck? Its not Friday the 13th! (Jorgen showed up from under the bed) *Jorgen: Its identical! Because of that fiend named... *Tootie: Noooooo! *Jorgen: I'm sorry, Toot. Its because of Vicky! (And she showed up. Red and black clouds struck thunder into the room, which showed her) *Vicky: At last, twerps! Hahahahahaha! I've been waiting so long for this! *Timmy: You're my... evil babysitter? And her sister? *Tootie: No! Don't! *Vicky: YES! Hahahahahahaha! *Timmy: Now... those 50 years are now explained. I must get back to the shelter! *Jorgen: Yes, go there! *Vicky: Nah ba ba ba! You WON'T go to your shelter unless- *Tootie: Oh you monster! Why did you ruin our wonderful day?! *Vicky: Hahahahahahaha! Because I love that, but your day is OVER! Make a wish, TWERP! *Timmy: I wish for a mid crisis tea party without any sort of your troubles! And as I defined it, without your troubles! *Vicky: Oh, no... (Vicky granted the wish as Timmy defined it, and everybody were having his or her tea, in peace. Also Tootie's room color and mood turned to the color pink. They were sitting on the corners of the table, in a clockwise order: Timmy, Jorgen, Vicky and Tootie.) *Timmy: Tootie, I'll try to save you from these newer threats later! *Tootie: Timmy, my hero! *Vicky: No, twerps! I'll play with you like Cornish game hens now! *Jorgen: Hold on, ma'am. You granted the wish as Timmy "defined" it, which means no troubles of yours until we're done with the tea! *Vicky: Ugh... *Jorgen: Better than any other wish! (Door slammed open by the angry crowd) *Guy 1: What the heck is going around here! *Guy 2: "Vicky is a monster" is a lie by Timmy!!? He's having a tea party with her? *Guy 1: You liar! Your parents should know about this! *Timmy: I wish they were back home... *Vicky: Man, I wish you stopped wishing... (Vicky made them disappear and forgot they ever attended a party) *Jorgen: I thought you'd like Timmy to keep wishing, right? *Vicky: I hate this tea party... *Timmy: I love it! *Jorgen: Gives me some rest time for my muscles! *Tootie: I love a happy ending! *Vicky: Its a tea chat about nothing! How do we know when its going to end? (An anvil with "THE END!" fell on Vicky. And yes...) (The end!) Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Spin-off Episodes Category:Spin-off Episode Category:Spin-offs Category:Spin-off Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Real Category:Fanon Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Fairly Vickyous! episode Category:Fairly Vickyous! Category:Fairly Vickyous! episodes Category:FOP Category:FOP Spin-Offs Category:FOP Fanon